Nightwing: SING
by xXThe.Black.Parade.Is.DeadXx
Summary: Twenty-five song-inspired one-shots that involve Dick Grayson, starting with "SING" by My Chemical Romance. Generes and parings vary, part of the Shut Up and Press Play series. "Obvious" - Birdflash. It was time for them to move on. "I had just wished that I could've seen something so obvious."
1. SING

**A/N: This is a collection of twenty-five one-shots relating to a single song. This is part 1 of the "Shut Up and Press Play" series.**

**Now, this first one is for "Sing" by My Chemical Romance. Since I'm still highly distraught about their split, even though it's old news (just watch, I'll get a review saying "WHAT?! MCR BROKE UP?!"). If I ever get my own comic series, you better believe that I'm going to Dark Horse (if you don't understand why, we can't be friends). Anyway, if you watch Glee, then you know this song. They originally sang it for a contest, but Sue arranged for MCR to be all like "NOPE." So... yeah.**

**This is my third favorite song on the "Danger Days" album, right after "Na Na Na" and "The Kids From Yesterday."**

**A further note: THE ENTIRE SERIES WILL EXCLUSIVLY BE SUBMITTED ON FFN AND ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. If you follow me on deviantART or Quotev, only bits and pieces of the "Shut Up and Press Play" series will be submitted, as I do not receive as many readers on those sites.**

* * *

**Sing**

* * *

I've always held my tongue when it came to Bruce's decisions as both Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, and Batman, the caped crusader. I've always known that he was doing what he had to, even if it seemed wrong at first. I mean, we're not dead yet… surely that means something.

His executive decisions aren't only limited to the hero life. On multiple occasions, he has dictated what I should do when it came to my personal life. It wasn't just who I dated or what grades I should get in school, either. If I wanted to do an afterschool activity, I have to run it by him first, because it might interfere with the night life we have. I barely managed to convince him to let me take marching band and show choir, as some of the competitions run into the night. He agreed, if only to make it look good on a college application.

I'm not saying that it's unfair. I mean, I'd probably do the same thing if I were in his shoes. I like being a hero, anyway, so I don't want to risk not being able to do what I love to do. Anyway, I have enough to deal with at school. Do I really want to go overboard with the afterschool activities?

And it wasn't just his executive decisions that sometimes pissed me off. Sometimes, it was just the fact that nothing pleased him. I'll bend over backwards for the guy and it's never enough. I'll train until I'm almost at the point where I'll pass out, and rather than getting a 'good work,' I end up with 'again.' Every time I'm close to complaining, I stop myself, reminding myself that this prevents me from dying.

And so, I run through each drill as many times as he tells me to, like a good little soldier.

* * *

We were on a mission in Texas when I received a call from Batman.

"Batman, now is not a good time," I said as I punched the nearest goon in the face.

"_You're needed in Gotham right away."_

"But the mission-"

"_No buts. Get to Gotham __**now**__."_

I sighed. This was in no way going to be easy.

"Guys, we kinda need to wrap this up," I said, "I'm needed in Gotham."

"Well, we're not going to finish this anytime soon," Artemis said, "Gotham will have to wait."

"I don't disagree," I said, "If Ra's gets his hands on this prototype, there won't be a Gotham to go to, much less any part of the world. But this is important, and if I'm not there soon, Batman'll have my head."

I dodge a machete and use a birdirang to cut into a goon's shoulder. He howls in pain and drops the machete.

"Dammit, we don't have another choice! Miss M, can you brain blast them or something? Knock them out long enough for us to retrieve the prototype."

"I'm on it," M'gann said. Within moments, the assassins were unconscious.

"We need to go, now!" I ran as fast as I possibly could towards the corridor that Ra's went through only minutes ago.

* * *

As soon as we had the prototype, I had M'gann drop me off at the nearest Zeta tube to get to Gotham.

"Batman, I'm on my way," I said through the comm. link.

"_Negative. Get to the cave._"

"What?! But I thought-"

"_Taken care of in your absence. Get to the cave ASAP."_

* * *

"You failed to come in when ordered to. You failed to be there when lives were at stake."

"I was-"

Bruce glared at me, "No. An order is an order, Dick."

"Well, I was only doing as I was _ordered_ to do so hours earlier. Did you expect me to abandon my team to help you?"

Silence.

"Holy hell, you did! Dammit, there was no way I was going to let Ra's take that prototype! Millions of lives would've been lost if he had it!"

"Regardless," Bruce said, "You failed to follow orders. Effective immediately, you are relieved of your duties as Robin."

"What?! What the hell, Bruce?" Right now, frustrated or angry didn't fit the mood I felt. I was fucking furious.

"Robin is meant to be there when Batman needs him, regardless of his affiliations with other teams."

"That's bullshit! Seriously, this isn't fucking funny. I mean, when's this sick joke going to end?"

"I don't joke around, Dick."

Fury was replaced with disbelief. I was really being fired. Holy shit, I was being fired.

"Get out of my cave," Bruce said, "And leave the suit."

* * *

Bruce and I avoided each other for a week. During that time, I was making arrangements for me to live at Mount Justice. Even though I wasn't Robin anymore, Bruce didn't have the right to take me off the team. That was only something that we could decide for ourselves.

I was in the middle of packing, listening to My Chemical Romance's "Sing," when I heard a knock at the door. I knew it wasn't Alfred, since he would usually say something around the lines of, "Master Richard, I believe you should try to talk to Master Bruce." It wasn't Wally, either, because he would just walk right in and make himself comfortable. So, the only person left was Bruce. In this case, I ignored it.

"Dick, open the door," Bruce called.

I was still pretty pissed at Bruce, so I turned the volume up to try and drown him out.

"Dick…" Bruce was getting impatient, but I really didn't give a damn.

After a few minutes, it was quiet. I made the assumption that he left, so I started singing along to the song.

"_Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts._"

"Dick."

I turned around, and there stood Bruce.

"You picked the lock," I sighed, "Well, so much for privacy."

"Dick, I didn't know that-"

"Oh, the world's greatest detective didn't know that the boy wonder was leaving! Big surprise!"

"Why?"

I gave a bitter chuckle, "You don't need a partner… I guess you don't need a son, either."

Bruce didn't answer.

"I'll be out by the end of the week," I said, as I continued to pack, "I'll be living at Mount Justice until I find a more permanent place. Wally and Roy will be here sooner or later to help me pack."

"Dick… you don't have to leave," Bruce said, "I know that what I said seemed unfair from your perspective, but-"

"But what? Bruce, you took one of the only reminders of my parents away from me! Of course it wasn't fair!"

"I know, Dick," Bruce sighed, "As you know, I've never been that good with words. Instead of doing what a good parent should, I chose to fire you and upset you rather than helping you find a new identity. We both know that you can't be Robin forever. I think that you're outgrowing the title of 'Robin, the Boy Wonder.' Perhaps it's time for you to become someone else."

My eyes widened in surprise. Really, I didn't expect that. I thought he was going to chew me out again.

"You're not bull shitting me, are you?" I had to ask that question. Really, it seemed a bit strange.

"No, Dick. I'm not, as you so insightfully put it, 'bull shitting' you," Bruce is smirking now, "I think it's time you stopped living in my shadow. I know you'll make a great hero, especially when you do go solo."

I'm grinning at that point, hardly believing what I'm hearing. "So… I…"

"I'm not going to hold you completing your mission against you, Dick. I would've done the same, and I have."

* * *

Within a few short weeks, I was deemed ready to go solo. I didn't move out of the manor like I had planned, since I figured Bruce could use help around Gotham.

Somebody's gotta help him. Might as well be me… but this time around, I won't be holding my tongue.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I'll ever get traught... there will never be a band to replace My Chemical Romance...**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: This one's for "Aftermath" by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

* * *

In his eyes, Dick viewed himself as the _**worst**_ best friend in the history of best friends.

Everybody told him that it wasn't his fault. They told him it was Wally's decision to help Barry and Bart. It was Wally's decision to agree to help the team when he could have said no. They told him there was nothing he could've done to save Wally.

That thought, more than any other, was what chilled Dick to his core.

For _ten years_, saving people was all he did. He always, _**always**_ figured out a way to save the innocent. If he failed, then he at least tried to help. But in Wally's case, he couldn't help. He froze up! He _**never**_ froze up like that, not since-

_No. Not that._

Long story short, it was his fault. No matter how many times someone said the opposite; he knew it was his fault. He could see it in their eyes… everyone was blaming him. The look in Artemis' eyes said it all. The tone Bart used, no matter how faint it was, revealed much more than the actual words he said.

Wally West was declared missing. Technically, it was true, as he didn't actually die. Kid Flash was dead, though. And, either way Dick looked at it, the result was the same.

His best friend was gone… and it was his fault.

* * *

Dick had multiple theories on Wally's disappearance. The two most probable ones (other than the third, which was death) were the speed force and the multiverse.

Dick's theory on the speed force came from Barry himself. He had run himself into the speed force a long time ago and managed to get himself out of it. It had felt like minutes to him, but it was far longer to everyone else.

The second theory, that of the multiverse, was one Dick never did voice. Dick was one of the few members on the team that believed in the multiverse, and he had experienced it once or twice as well. But, the chances of Wally being on another world were very slim, anyway.

Dick wished Wally were there to make fun of him.

* * *

There was a secret memorial service for Wally a few days after he 'ceased.' It was limited to the hero community and people who knew who Wally was behind the mask.

"I was always too fast for Wally," Barry said, "And every single time, he'd always point it out. 'You're always so fast,' he'd say, 'You always leave me behind!' We'd usually joke about it, but… but we don't have that chance. We'll never have that chance ever again. This time… this time, I was too fast for Wally… and now he's gone. The world will never know what he did, and it's unfair to him. But… he didn't do this for the glory. If anything, I think it was originally for the rush… that feeling you get when you feel as free as one does when they feel the wind in their face and like nothing can stop them. I'm sure that, if Wally knew that would be his last mission, he'd still do it. No, I know he would've do it."

Artemis was trying not to cry when it was her turn to speak. "When we first met, Wally and I couldn't stand each other. We took the opportunity to fight at every chance we got. Some of it was stupid, really. What to watch on TV, who had to pay for the team's pizza bill every Friday, who's turn it was to do the dishes… it's funny, looking back on it today. And other times, our arguing nearly cost us, and that was usually during missions. But… things changed between us… and we were together for a little over five years. We were so in love with each other, we'd forget a couple things every now and again. He'd forget that he promised Nightwing that he'd do this, or I'd forget I needed to do that, and it would be so embarrassing. I hate to say it, but I'll miss being embarrassed for forgetting something because of Wally." Artemis paused to wipe at her eyes. "His… his last words… he told me that he loved me. He used his last breath to say that…" Artemis lost it, and she just couldn't continue.

Then it was Dick's turn to speak. God, he was nervous…

"I've known Wally since we were kids. I mean, I was still wearing the green underwear and little pixie boots when we met. If we ever got the chance to team up, and that was really rare before the team formed, we'd spend half that time talking about Pokemon and monster trucks. It's… it's hard to believe that was over seven years ago.

"We were partners in crime. We'd pull pranks that about eighty percent of you might remember, as you were most likely our targets. They'd know it was us, but he was too fast to catch and I was just too slippery. Those are the days I miss most. Those are the days I will always remember, even when I'm too old to remember my name… if I ever get to that point. Wally won't… he's not going to have that chance. I won't be his best man at his wedding and embarrass him, and he won't be mine at my wedding when he returns the favor. We won't go on double dates or have a bunch of monster movie marathons like we used to. We won't see him any more… and I feel like I'm the one who should be blamed."

Artemis, who had been standing behind him, gently placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, silently telling him that it wasn't his fault. He just ignored it.

Dick stepped away from the podium, with nothing else to say.

* * *

Later on, Artemis found Dick sitting in front of Wally's memorial in the garden. The nineteen-year-old had his knees pulled up to his chest with a blank look on his face.

"Dick?"

Dick turned his head towards Artemis slightly. "Hey…"

Artemis sat down beside the younger. "Dick… it's not your fault. What happened to Wally was never your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is, Artie?" Dick looked at Artemis with sad blue eyes. "God… I'm a horrible best friend."

"Y'know, Dick… Wally would say the same thing about himself," Artemis said, "He always blamed himself for the fights the two of you had."

"But-"

"No buts, Dick. Let's just say you both were terrible best friends," Artemis looked at Wally's hologram, "He'd be so busy with me, he'd forget to be there when you really needed him. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"It's not your fault. I probably would've done the same."

"Dick… can't you just be a person and blame someone else for a change?"

Dick shook his head, "No. I've learned to take responsibility when it's my fault." Dick let out a shaky sigh. "I… I wish I told him that I was sorry."

Artemis pulled Dick into a tight hug. And, for the first time since Wally ceased to exist, he cried.

* * *

**A/N: If it's one thing I love more than putting Dick in danger, it's making him blame himself.**


	3. Chasing Pavements

**A/N: Lyrics have been removed, go to my Archive of Our Own account for full version. I might end up exclusively posting there. I've been frustrated a bit when it comes to my writing, lately, so if it comes to that, I'll only submit bits and pieces here and submit the rest on AO3.**

* * *

**Chasing Pavements**

* * *

The second the warehouse Jason had been in exploded, Dick's blood ran cold.

"M'gann… stop…" Dick said.

"Nightwing-"

"Please… just stop the ship," Dick said, then again with a bit more force, "Stop the ship!"

M'gann flinched, detecting panic from the younger teen. She did as the team's second-in-command ordered and stopped the Bioship. Within seconds, dick was out of the ship and running as fast as he could to the burning warehouse.

_Jason… please don't be dead… __**please**__…_

Dick was going through the burning debris, not caring that the flames singed his uniform or that the smoke burned his lungs.

"Nightwing! I found him!"

Dick ran to Conner, who was holding Jason in his arms.

"Is… is he-"

Conner shook his head. "He's not breathing."

Dick's training kicked in. "Set him down. Now." Conner did as he was told and Dick began to perform CPR.

…_Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty…_

After the third time, Conner pulled Dick away from Jason, ignoring the screams of protect from the younger.

"He's gone, Dick… I'm so sorry."

* * *

Nobody said a word on the ride back to Mount Justice. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional sniffle from Dick or sob from M'gann.

M'gann was trying her best to lock out the overwhelming sense of guilt and sorrow and self-loathing she could detect from Dick, who refused to let go of his little brother. He didn't even bother trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

About halfway back, Dick contacted Batman. "There's been a death in the family." That was the only thing Dick said before switching off his communicator.

* * *

Batman was waiting for them when they got back. As soon a Batman took Jason away from Dick, the teenager finally lost it. His screams of anguish had brought him to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes and tremors coursing through his body. M'gann knelt down beside him and tried to calm him down, but to no avail. She finally said something to the others, something Dick couldn't hear.

The last thing Dick remembered before everything faded to black was seeing Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel rush into the room.

* * *

Dick woke up in the medlab a few hours later. Memories came rushing back at him and he hoped to god it was only a dream. Those hopes were soon shot down, however, when he saw Jason's corpse on the medical table a few feet away.

"Dick… I'm so sorry."

Dick glanced over at Zatanna, who had been sitting there for a while.

"What happened?" Dick asked, "I mean… after I got back. How long have I been out?"

"About three hours. Dick… we had to sedate you because of your reaction to Jason's death. We didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Dick let out a small sniffle. "I… I let him die. It's all my fault."

"Dick, you shouldn't blame yourself for this," Zatanna said.

"But Zatanna-"

"No buts! It wasn't you that caused Jason to die. It was Joker."

* * *

Artemis was in the middle of making dinner for her and Wally, while the other worked on a term paper, when they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it," Wally said. The former Kid Flash stood up from the couch and made his way to the door, being careful not to knock any of his papers or books off of the coffee table.

When Wally opened the door, he was a bit surprised to see Dick. Usually, Dick would call before visiting. But, Wally wasn't going to complain.

"Hey, Dick! C'mon in!"

Dick smirked, "Hey, Wally. I didn't, uhm, interrupt anything, did I?"

Wally smacked the little brat in the back of the head, "Immature as ever. But, no, not really. Unless you count my term paper."

"Sorry."

"Eh, it's not that important. It's on biology, anyway, so I can get it done in minutes, if I wanted to."

Dick rolled his blue eyes. Wally sensed that there was something bothering his best friend, but he wasn't quite sure.

Artemis walked in a few minutes later. "Hi, Dick! How are you?" The archer and the acrobat hugged before Dick replied.

"Same as ever. Busy." Dick played with the bottom of his Party Poison shirt absentmindedly.

"How's the team doing?"

Dick fake smile turned into a slight frown. "That's kinda why I came… it was my turn to be the bearer of bad news." Dick sucked in a deep breath and said, "Jason was killed in action last night."

The news came as a real shock to Artemis and Wally. The second Robin had been quite impulsive, but surely he wasn't so impulsive he'd get himself killed…

"It… it was the Joker. I hadn't realized Jason went after him until it was too late. We didn't even get to him on time. God, if I had just been there a minute sooner!"

It was true… Jason was dead. And he left behind an older brother who lost too many people to deal with this.

"Oh my god, Dick… I'm so sorry," Artemis said. She had the younger sit down on the couch and went to go make him some coffee. When she came back a few minutes later, she handed him the cup and sat down beside him, with Wally sitting on his other side.

"So, what happened, Dick? Start from the beginning, okay?"

* * *

Wally and Artemis were horrified with all the details of Jason's death. And the way Dick had told the story made it seem like he told it many times before.

"I… I don't think I could stand to lose another member of my family," Dick said, "I mean… _**everyone**_ I care about leaves me… and they're usually in body bags."

Artemis pulled the teenager into a tight hug and kissed his temple. "Dick, please don't talk like that."

"But it's true! I mean, if you guys didn't leave the team when you did, you'd probably be…" _dead._

"Well, that would be our decision, Dick," Wally said, "But… we got out so we wouldn't have to leave a good life behind. This way, you'll still have someone to talk to."

Dick nodded. After a few moments of silence, the teen sighed. "Maybe… maybe I should just hang up the suit. Maybe I should just give up."

"Give up being Nightwing?"

"Yeah." Dick gave a bitter chuckle, "I mean, what's the point in risking our lives, the lives of our friends, for a world that's already gone? We're all doomed, anyway."

Artemis gave Wally a look that showed her concern for their little brother. And she had good reason to be concerned, as their friend never spoke like that.

"Dick," Artemis said, "Dick, look at me."

The former Robin looked at her with sad, deep blue eyed. God, seeing him like that made her want to cry.

"You were born for this life. I saw that while I was on the team," Artemis said as she ran her hand through Dick's soft black locks, "I know it hurts, but no matter what, you can't let things like this stop you. Jason wouldn't want you to stop trying to save the innocent because you couldn't save him. In fact, I can hear him disapproving. So, if you need to, take a break… but don't give up on what you're trying to do. If anything, use it to your advantage. If you ever see the Joker anytime soon… well, he'd better hope he doesn't see you."

Dick gave a small smile. "Thanks, Artemis.

* * *

**A/N: I really feel like Dick... only I'm not mourning over the dead.**


	4. In Your Stead

**A/N: This is for "In Your Stead" by Baumer. It's from Wally's POV.**

* * *

**In Your Stead**

* * *

They say that, when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. They're right.

I always had a feeling that I'd end up dying as a hero. That's why I gave it up. I wanted to get married, hopefully with Artemis, have kids (ditto), and die old. Okay, maybe not _that_ old, but old enough. At least long enough to see my kids have kids.

Unfortunately, with the lightning that's currently hitting me, looking for some kind of release, I doubt I'll live long enough to even tell my best friend that I was sorry for everything that's happened. Dick was only trying to do what he thought was right, and I just yelled at him. Sometimes, I forget that he's got too much to worry about… and he refuses to hang up the suit. But, I guess I don't blame him. He was born for this life… and I wasn't.

I can already see myself starting to fade away. One more hit, and I'm done.

I was about to tell Barry to tell Artemis that I loved her when I felt something crash into me. I was knocked away from the next bolt of lightning that was only inches away from hitting me.

I could feel myself starting to become more tangible. I smelt copper, but I didn't really pay much attention.

"Oww," I mumbled. I looked up and noticed that the chrysalis mode of the MFD had been deactivated, and that Bart and Barry were still there. I was close to breathing in a sigh of relief when Artemis ran towards me.

"Artemis, I-"

"Wally… look behind you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

I did what she told me to, and my eyes widen at the sight of my best friend, whose back and shoulders were bleeding from-

_Oh. My. God._

"Dick!" I didn't even care that the freshmen were around when I said his name, and I doubt he cared, either.

I was careful when I lifted him into my arms, since I was pretty sure he must've been in pain. Eventually, he's leaning against me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"You're an idiot, Grayson," I said.

"D-didn't… want you to… miss your date in Paris," Dick mumbled, "It… it wouldn't be fair… to Artemis."

Dick coughed up blood, which stained my uniform. I was starting to panic now, because the last thing I wanted was to lose my best friend.

"Hang on, man," I said, as I stood up with him in my arms, "We'll get you to the Bioship and fix you up… you'll be okay."

Dick smirked, "Thought… thought you were the reasonable one…"

"What do you mean?"

"Not gonna survive… you know it… you… you just deny it."

"Don't say that, Dick," I said, "And even if it's true… I'll at least try."

Dick coughed again, "…Idiot." The playfulness in his voice was there, but it was almost undetectable.

"Dick… listen… In case you don't make it out of this one alive," I said, "I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. For everything."

Dick smiled, "Not… your-" Another cough. "-Fault."

Once we were on the Bioship, M'gann quickly set up a medical table. She had Barbara steer the Bioship while she focused on healing Dick's wounds.

"Keep talking to me, Dick," I said, "Whatever you do, don't stop."

"Walls… if I don't make it out of this," he said, "Tell Batman I'm sorry… sorry that I wasn't good enough."

"That's not what Batman said, dude. He was- no, _**is**_- proud. I may not know him like you do, but I know he's proud of you."

"You… you think so?"

"Know so."

Dick gives a small smile, but doesn't say anything.

"Wally… he's gone," M'gann said.

"No…" Reality and realization hit, and it hurts more than any physical pain I've ever felt. "No! Dick, wake up! Please!"

Nothing.

"Dammit, don't do this to me! _**Don't do this!**_"

"Wally-"

I feel Artemis grab my wrist.

"-he's gone."

Artemis wipes away the tears that I didn't even know were there away from my face.

"I'm so sorry, Wally," she whispered.

She lets go of my wrist. I turn to Dick and take off his mask. His eyes were still open, lifeless.

My best friend, my brother, was dead.

I reached out and shut his eyes. Had I not known that he was dead, I would've thought he was dreaming of something other than his parents' deaths for once.

* * *

A small, low-key funeral took place for Dick Grayson in Gotham, limited to only the Bat-family and the senior members of the team. But a slightly larger one, open to the entire team and League members that knew him very well, took place in the Watchtower for Nightwing. I didn't really pay much attention to what the other members of the team or the League were saying. I only caught bits and pieces.

"He was an older brother the younger members of the team, just as he was a younger brother to the elder members-"

"-always smiled, even when all odds were against him-"

"-never looked at me any differently than the other members of the team. He always treated me like a person, not a clone-"

"-and… and had it not been for the night the reds attacked, we probably wouldn't have been all that close-"

"-he chose justice rather than vengeance. I'm proud of him for that. I wish I had the chance to tell him that."

When Batman finished, it was my turn to speak. And, for once, I knew exactly what to say.

"Nightwing was my best friend. We'd do almost anything together, up until I left the team. We grew apart, and I was too stupid to see that. I was too stupid to see that he wasn't who he was when we were kids, and when I finally saw it, I acted like it was his fault. I blamed him for everything, and I refused to acknowledged that I had a part in it, too. I had a part in us growing apart… and I didn't tell him that until he was dying, and even then he told me it wasn't my fault. And… he even died with a smile on his face… I guess that's what hurts the most, other than the fact that he took that final bolt that would've finished me off."

* * *

Later on that day, I stood with Artemis at Dick's grave.

_In loving memory of Richard Grayson  
Beloved son, friend and brother.  
December 1, 1996- June 20, 2016_

"The world will never know what he did," Wally said, "That just… it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah," Artemis said, "And… that description just… it doesn't do him justice."

"Hopefully Donna will come up with something better. She said he was getting a statue in Titans Memorial, even if he wasn't a full-time Titan."

"It's well deserved." Artemis wiped a tear off her face, "I heard from Green Arrow that they're dedicating the new Hall of Justice to him. He said that it would be good to honor him in that way. The world will at least know that they've lost a hero."

I nodded.

What the world won't know, though, was what he gave up to save me… they won't know that he had his whole life ahead of him.

* * *

They say that, when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes.

I wonder what my best friend saw right before he died.

* * *

"_One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching" __**-Gerard Way**_

* * *

**A/N: What a great way to celebrate my sixteenth birthday...**


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: This one's for "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects. This is more or less a bunch of drabbles between an intro and an outro. **

**There's mentions of sexual activities, but there's no actual smut (sorry to disappoint, fellow smut lovers).**

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

To my friends at school, I'm Dick Grayson. Just Dick Grayson.

Dick Grayson, Gotham's golden boy.

Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's fucking charity case.

Dick Grayson, ex-acrobat and current gymnast for Gotham Academy's gymnastics team.

Dick Grayson, Olympic hopeful.

To my friends on the team, I'm Nightwing. Just Nightwing.

Nightwing, the first sidekick.

Nightwing, Batman's fucking ex-protégé. His _**shadow**_.

Nightwing, hacker extraordinaire.

Nightwing, the team's not-so-little brother.

My friends at school don't know about Nightwing (or Robin), and my friends at Mount Justice don't know I'm Dick Grayson. For all they know, we're two separate people.

The only one who knows about both is my best friend Wally. Batman doesn't know I've told him all this, and I hope he doesn't find out in the near future.

But there are a few other secrets I have… secrets that I'd rather not have known. So, that's why I've written them all down on separate index cards… I plan on burning them right after I read each and every one of them. I won't deny any of them if anyone asks… but I won't acknowledge them, either.

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret Number One: **__I'm not all that straight._

* * *

_Picture an arrow. A perfectly straight, perfectly normal, arrow._

_Now picture said arrow with a slight bent to it, about two or three degrees. That arrow is no longer straight._

_Well, neither am I. I'm not gay, but I know I'm not straight. So, until I have an answer to that, I'm probably bisexual. Maybe I'm pansexual. I don't know. But I'm not quite gay, because I still love Zatanna. Or do I? I do, right? Dammit, I really don't know if I am in love with her or not._

_Maybe I am gay. Completely and totally __**gay**__, and I just don't know it. Totally gay or not, I know I'm not straight. I just know I'm not coming out of the closet until I'm sure Bruce or the team won't hate me._

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret Number Two: **__The Most Meaningful Kiss I Ever Had Was With Conner_

* * *

_My first kiss was with Zatanna Zatara. However, the one I enjoyed most was the first kiss I shared with Conner Kent._

_Conner had just broken up with M'gann, and I wanted to comfort him. I knew what heartbreak was like, and I could see Conner was going through it. Well… one thing led to another, and we were making out on his bed, coming dangerously close to going a little farther than kissing and possible dry humping._

_But, there was something about that kiss that really meant something to me. There was a lot of emotion, way more than the kisses I'd share with Zatanna. And I really liked it._

_No, I didn't lose my virginity… but we did kinda secretly date for a few weeks._

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret Number Three:**__ I Lost my Virginity to my Best Friend_

* * *

_Wally and I were fairly close. We were best friends, after all. The team just thought it was like that._

_They were wrong._

_We were fooling around in my room in Mount Justice. Nothing too bad. Then, when we started making out, and then making out turned into licking and sucking and taking each other's clothes off._

_Long story short, it was a first for the two of us. I lost my virginity, and Wally had sex with another guy for the first time._

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret Number Four: **__I'm Always the Female in any Relationship I've Had_

* * *

_This is embarrassing for me to admit… but it's true. I'm always the girl. With Conner, I was always the one to be held like a damsel in distress. That was because he was bigger, and if I did that, I'd probably die. With Wally, if I tried to claim dominance, he'd use his super speed and become the perfect human vibrator, which would (both __**literally**__ and __**figuratively**__) bring me to my knees. And, with Roy… well, Roy was Roy. He'd just hold me down until I gave in. (It wouldn't take long if we were in the middle of our… activities.)_

_I don't know what it is with guys and the need for being the dominant one in every relationship. I mean, I wasn't like that in my relationship with Zatanna. (Oh my god, I was the female in a relationship with a __**girl**__.)_

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret Number Five:**__I am Extremely Jealous of Artemis_

* * *

_I love Wally. I really do. Like, the very thought of him makes me feel warm fuzzy feelings (and another feeling that gets quite awkward in public). And Artemis is like a big sister to me, but the very thought of her and Wally make me want to kill her._

_For a while I had Wally… but at the time, we both agreed that we'd be fuck buddies. If we wanted to experiment something before we actually did it on someone else, we'd do it on each other first. At the time, I didn't really care, but looking back on it now, I feel fucking stupid. I should've just told him how I felt then and there, instead of almost hating Artemis with every fiber of my being._

* * *

That was the last of them. Five little secrets that I don't want the world to know. I can trust a few people with them, but not everyone… so I guess it's best to let them burn.

Wally poked his head into the room. "Hey, babe. Whatcha doing?"

I stood up and smiled, "Nothing, really." I kissed my boyfriend on the cheek. "Just getting rid of a few things."

Wally gave me a smirk, as though he knew exactly what I was referring to.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter's gonna be pretty cool. I'm doing a _True Lives of Fabulous Killjoys_ AU, as I'm now obsessed with this comic. It's by Gerard Way, front man of My Chemical Romance, so if you love MCR or you loved _Danger Days_, READ THIS COMIC. Issues one and two are out now.**


	6. The Blinding of False Light

**A/N: This one's for "The Blinding of False Light" by As I Lay Dying.**

**This is an AU for _The True Lives of Fabulous Killjoys_. Every team member has a Killjoy name, but I will still refer to them as their name.**

**Funny... this is a fic about an My Chemical Romance concept, but it's using an As I Lay Dying song...**

* * *

**Blinding of False Light**

* * *

"_Look alive, sunshine! This is Doctor Death-Defying, comin' at you with news for you crash queens and motorbabies! Though Party Poison and his Killjoys are dead and gone, it seems his fighting spirit had yet to be extinguished. Now more than ever, Killjoys are poppin' up all over the place. There are more of us being ghosted, but our spirits won't ever be dusted!"_

"Turn it off."

"But-"

Dick glared at his little brother, "Turn it off, Tim!"

Tim did as he was told before giving a glare to his brother. "I remember when you wanted to go help Poison and the other Killjoys! You had even given yourself a name!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Exterminator Diamond is dead, Tim. It's just Dick now."

"_**When**_ did he die, Dick? Was it when your hope for the future was shattered? What would Kobra or Ghoul say about that?"

Dick sighed. Tim was right, as usual. But if the Killjoys couldn't stop BL/ind, who could?

The front door of their shabby home opened and in ran Wally West and his girlfriend, Artemis Crock.

"He… he destroyed our home," Wally said.

"Who?" Dick was all ears now, the argument him and Tim were having long behind them.

"That new S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W… Vandal Savage."

Artemis nodded, "We couldn't get to our blasters in time. We had to run, or else he'd turn us into Draculoids."

"Did they follow you?"

"No. They went after Agent Exploder and BLASTA Violence. We… we don't know if they're okay."

Dick cursed. Now was not the time to start yet another war with BL/ind.

"Dick… I think we've found a reason to bring back-"

"No, Tim," Dick said, "I can't. No, I _**won't**_. The wannabe Killjoys are on their own."

"Dick, that's not like you," Artemis said.

"So what? I died a long time ago! Why should I care?"

Wally grabbed Dick by the shoulders and shook him. "Dammit Dick, we need to help them! WE NEED TO STOP VANDAL SAVAGE! He'll come after you and Tim next, I'm sure of it."

Wally had a feeling that he shouldn't have brought that into the conversation, but if it was one thing Dick would do, it was protect his little brother… especially after losing one before.

"Jason… he'd want you to do this," Wally said, "He'd want you to help everyone in the zones."

Dick shook Wally off and walked out of the room.

"You don't think I went too far, do you?"

"Maybe," Artemis told her boyfriend, "Dick? Dick, are you okay?"

There was silence. Eventually, Dick came back into the room, but he was wearing a different outfit. He wore a black leather jacket with a small blue bird over his heart. The word "Exterminate" was written on his left sleeve. He wore black pants and boots with blue accents. In a holster on his right leg was a pair of eskrima sticks and on his left hip was a small blaster.

"Not Dick," Dick said with a slight smirk. He grabbed something off the shelf- a black mask with blue accents- and put it on his face. "Exterminator Diamond."

* * *

After a quick change of clothing for Artemis, Wally, and Tim, Dick gathered a few extra weapons that he happened to have around the house.

"Cellophane Monster, you take this blaster," he said, handing a red and yellow blaster to Wally, "It's a bit old, but it still functions." Dick handed a green crossbow to Artemis, along with a few spare arrows he had, "Atomic Cola, you take this. I don't have any other arrows, so use them wisely." Dick grabbed a collapsing metal staff from his desk and threw it to Tim, "It's apparently a BL/ind prototype. I made a few modifications for you, Bitch-Bot Hydrogen."

Dick paced back and forth in front of the map he set up. "Here's where Vandal was last seen. He shouldn't be too far away from there. If we move fast, we should be able to intercept his patrol. From the information I got from Doctor D and Cherri Cola, his patrol is only a mile or two away from the nest."

"I thought you didn't trust Doctor D's information," Wally said.

"His information's always on the money. I learned that the hard way," Dick said.

Artemis nodded in understanding, knowing very well what he was referring to.

"Now," Dick said, "Let's go dust a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W."

* * *

"…_It seems we have a message to any Killjoy available from one Exterminator Diamond. Exterminator, the airwave is yours."_

Conner Kent literally dropped what he was working on to hear the message. He knew very well who Exterminator Diamond was.

"_To any Killjoy that's out there, hear me out. There's a new S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W out and about. He's not just out here because BL/ind told him to… he's here to break our spirits, too. We will not be stopped… we will not give in. Killjoys, let's show him just what he's in for! If you're willing to help… drop by the Nest within the next half hour. Put your masks on, have your guns loaded, and be prepared for the fight of your lives. This is Exterminator Diamond, signing off… maybe for the last time."_

"M'gann! Call Kaldur and Raquel! Tell them to get their masks and guns and meet at the Nest in thirty minutes," Conner called, as he scrambled to find his suit and mask.

* * *

"Nobody's going to show up, Dick," Tim said.

"We still have five minutes," Dick said, "Someone will show up. I know it."

Within two minutes, Dick was proven right. Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz showed up, in costume.

"Conner... M'gann… it's good to see you guys."

"It's good to see you, too, Dick," M'gann said.

"I never thought I'd see Exterminator Diamond in action ever again," Conner said with a smirk.

"Things got a bit personal," Dick said.

"I called the Fabs before we left," M'gann said, "They should be here soon."

"Good," Dick said, "At least we'll have a bit of help."

By the time the thirty minutes was up, Zatanna, Kaldur, Raquel, Virgil, and Roy had arrived. Dick was relieved that people had received his message.

"I never thought I'd ever be in action again," Dick said, "But this new S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, Vandal Savage, has to go. We might not make it out of this alive, but we'll at least go out in glory… just like the original Killjoys. Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star all died trying to save us, and they failed. If we die, we need to take down Savage. We'll still have BL/ind to deal with… but at least we're taking out one of their S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws."

If it was one thing Dick was good at, it was definitely giving pep talks.

Dick looked at Zatanna, "Transmission After, you'll go with Atomic and Monster to take out any Draculoid patrols. Shoot to kill, and don't let them get a Drac mask on you."

Zatanna nodded, "Easy. They'll be dust in no time."

Dick turned to Raquel and Kaldur, "You two will take out patrols from a distance. Fabulous Exploder," he gave Kaldur a few flash bombs, "Use these when Transmission's squad needs to reload. Fabulous Revenge," he handed Raquel a rifle, "Take 'em out from a distance."

Raquel smirked, "Got it!"

"Viral Diamond, Battery After, you're team two. You handle any other S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws in the area," Dick said told Virgil and Roy, "If Vandal's alone, then keep a lookout for any zone rats. We don't want any civilians getting caught in this."

"Crowd control," Roy said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "_Great_."

Dick turned to Conner and M'gann, "Cellophane Hydrogen, Gasoline Imploder, you're with me and Bitch-Bot. We're gonna take out Vandal Savage."

Conner nodded once.

"Great. If any of you get caught in a jam, call for back up. I'll send in one of our back up squads," Dick said. The teen let out a sigh, "I… thank you. All of you. You all know the risks, and yet you still came. If we're all dusted, then... I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful."

The teenagers were silent for a moment before Dick spoke up again, "Killjoys never die. So let's go show Vandal why they can't silence us!"

* * *

Dick sat behind a large boulder with Tim, Conner, and M'gann. Any moment now, Vandal and his patrol should be around…

"I see him!"

Dick turned in the direction Conner pointed. There was Vandal, along with about eight or ten Draculoids and two other S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws.

Dick switched on his comm. "Transmission, are you in position?"

"_Yup,"_ Zatanna replied.

"Fabs, are you two in position?"

"_Affirmative, Exterminator,"_ Kaldur said.

"Battery, are you and Viral good?"

"_Yeah, yeah. We're good,"_ Roy said.

"There are two other S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws with Vandal. One for each of you."

"_Great, no crowd control."_

"On my mark…"

Dick waited to give the order for a few seconds to be sure it was Vandal they were seeing.

"Go! No mercy!"

Blasters were going off and the squads executed the plan without missing a beat. Dick turned his head to Tim.

"You ready, little brother?"

Tim nodded, "Born ready."

Dick smirked that famous smirk of him, "Let's mosey!"

Dick and Tim jumped over the boulder, blasters ready.

Tim shot at a Draculoid, dodging blasts from some of the other Dracs.

"I see why you prefer S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws to Draculoids, Exterminator," Tim shouted, "These are easy to destroy!"

"If you know where to hit 'em, Bitch-Bot," Dick said. He shot a Draculoid between the eyes.

"Sweet! Headshot!"

That was enough to get Vandal's attention.

"So you're that Killjoy… Exterminator Diamond, is it?"

"That it is," Dick said, "And you're the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W that killed Agent Exploder and BLASTA Violence, right?"

Vandal nodded.

"Well, you're in for a world of hurt. They were my friends."

Dick shot off a few round with his blaster, which Vandal had easily dodged.

"Were they? Well, if they had conformed to Better Living Industries' social order, they would have been fine."

"We don't conform to tyranny," Dick shouted as he shot off another few rounds, "We know what you do! That's why the Killjoys before us stood up to you!"

"Those 'Killjoys' were wrong, child," Vandal said.

Dick tried to fire again, but the blaster didn't shoot anything.

_Out of ammo!_

Vandal smirked as Dick grabbed his eskrima sticks. "Hand-to-hand? That's perfect."

_Every S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W has their specialty,_ Dick thought with sudden realization, _Vandal's must be hand-to-hand combat!_

Vandal charged at him at an incredible speed. Dick flipped over Vandal's head and smashed his eskrima sticks into his head. The hit seemed to have no effect on the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W.

"They don't just give the title of S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W to anyone, Exterminator," Vandal said as he punched Dick in the stomach- _God, what __**strength!**_

Dick fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"You would make a great Draculoid," Vandal said, "But, what good is a Draculoid if it resists as strongly as you do? Perhaps I should just kill you."

"No!"

Tim had shot Vandal with a blaster. The shot hit him in the arm, and it had a much bigger effect than that of Dick's eskrima.

Tim glared at Vandal. "I swear, if you hurt him-"

"You'll what? You little whelp, you know as well as I do that you're fighting a losing battle. Another group of Killjoys will die again… and they haven't even measured up to the original."

Vandal grabbed Dick by his hair and smashed his face into the ground.

"I suppose-" _Smash! _"-that I should-" _Crack! _"-just kill you and…" _Smash!_

Whatever Vandal was going to say, Dick didn't hear. Dick's vision went black, and the last thing he heard was the sound of a rifle.

* * *

"_Look alive, sunshine! The Exterminator and his Killjoy crew have done it! Three S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws and ten Draculoids have been found dead in the zones only a mile away from the Nest. There have been no confirmed casualties, but Exterminator Diamond himself was in pretty rough condition… no update on his condition or if he is even still alive. This is Doctor Death-Defying, signing off."_

* * *

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance, who continued _Danger Days _in a comic series. Though MCR doesn't make music any more, you'll always be an inspiration.**


	7. Kill the Lights

**A/N: This one's for "Kill the Lights" by The Birthday Massacre. I thought it would be perfect for Chalant.**

* * *

**Kill the Lights**

* * *

Though they'd never admit it, it was love at first sight.

Dick was awkward, much like a bull in a china shop, and Zatanna _liked_ it. Zatanna flirted, and Dick flirted right back. They were very much like Beatrice and Benedick, only they didn't insult each other. They just… exchanged wit. Or, that was what Dick would tell Wally in defense of the very Wally-like things that would come out of his mouth.

Really, everyone was surprised it took them as long as they did to hook up. By the time New Year's Day came around, people were wondering if they were leading each other on. That night, they finally hooked up, and even various members of the League were wondering what took them so long.

Like every couple, they had their ups and downs. And, much like most relationships, it ended. But Zatanna and Dick have a history…

* * *

"_We hold in our hearts the sword and the faith, swelled up from the rain, clouds move like a wraith…"_

Zatanna knew that mournful tune. She played it a number of times on her mp3 player since her father became Doctor Fate. Although, she never actually played it on an instrument, which was what her boyfriend was currently doing.

Zatanna and Dick had only been dating for a few months now, but she learned early on who he was. She also learned that Dick didn't really enjoy April first like his teammates. And so, knowing the significance of April Fool's Day to her boyfriend, she dropped by Wayne Manor to see how he was doing.

"Good morning, Mistress Zatanna," Alfred said, "If you are looking for Master Richard, he is in his room."

Zatanna thanked him quickly and headed up the stairs, passing Bruce on the way to Dick's room. She gave a quick, "Hi, mister Wayne," before she continued on to her boyfriend's room.

Zatanna could hear My Chemical Romance's "Desert Song" from outside the room clearly. It wasn't the voice of Gerard Way she was hearing, but a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jessie McCartney, along with a guitar.

"_Well tonight, well tonight… Will it ever come? Spend the rest of your days rocking out, just for the dead…"_

Zatanna knocked on the door softly, and the playing stopped. "Come in…"

Zatanna opened the door and stepped into the room, not bothering to make a comment about how huge the room was. Dick gave her a half-hearted wave and a sad smile.

"Hi, Zee," he murmured in a voice so soft, Zatanna almost didn't hear it.

Zatanna gave him a small container, "M'gann made you some cookies. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to keep Wally away from it. By the way, Wally should be around soon."

Dick accepted the container with a small thank you.

"So… I didn't know you played guitar."

"Dad taught me," Dick said, "This was his guitar."

"Oh… so… you were playing My Chemical Romance's _Desert Song_… is that your 'I'm fucking depressed' song, too?"

Dick chuckled, "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Dick let out a shaky sigh. Even now, after five years, his family's deaths still was hard on him.

"I… I miss them, Zee," Dick whispered, "I miss them so much."

Zatanna pulled Dick into a hug, "Shh… I know, Dick… I know…"

Sadly, she knew her magic couldn't take away the pain. So, she just sat there and did the only thing she could do- hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

* * *

When Dick and Zatanna got bored, the two of them would play a very childish, very _stupid_ game.

This game? The floor is lava.

Dick's acrobatic abilities allow him to jump from the coffee table to the couch to the kitchen island a few feet away. Zatanna used her magic to allow herself to glide a few feet at a time.

Long story short, they were pretty evenly matched.

"Y'know, if we keep this up, this game will go on forever," Zatanna said.

"Yup," Dick said.

"So, we should stop."

"Hey, I'm not giving up!"

"Well, then, we'll just have to keep going until you slip up."

"Me?! You do realize you're talking to a master acrobat, right?"

"I dunno… I can beat you easy. I can even do it without magic."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Zatanna landed on the coffee table, where Dick stood. She leaned in and kissed him.

Then, without warning, pushed him onto the floor.

"Hey!" Dick yelled.

"Oops! You died!" Zatanna was giggling, so she didn't notice Dick's hand shoot out to grab her. Dick dragged Zatanna onto the floor, which caused a very comical shriek to come from the magician.

"Oops," Dick said, "You died."

The couple giggled before they kissed again.

* * *

**Recognized: Zatanna Zatara, B08**

Zatanna wasted no time getting to the medical bay of the Watchtower. Artemis had called her in the middle of school, just saying that Dick was injured.

She didn't ask what it was or if he was okay. Just 'Dick was injured' was enough for her.

Artemis, Wally, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, and Raquel waited outside of the room she assumed Dick was in.

"Artemis… what… what happened to him?"

Artemis sighed, "Deathstroke happened. Apparently he wasn't too happy with Dick converting his homicidal daughter into a hero."

Zatanna made a mental note to make sure Deathstroke paid.

"Will he be okay?"

Artemis nodded, "Yeah. Batman's in there now… J'onn said we could see him after Batman comes out."

Zatanna breathed a sigh of relief. At lease Dick wasn't going to die.

Batman came out a few minutes later, and when he did, the team wasted no time getting into the room.

Dick gave a sleepy smile to his teammates. "Hey, guys…"

"Dude, you had us worried," Wally said.

"Sorry," Dick said, "God, I was so stupid! How could I not have seen Deathstroke coming?"

"My friend, you must not blame yourself," Kaldur said, "Deathstroke's superhuman metacognitive abilities allowed him to remain several steps ahead of you. He took great care in plotting your demise."

"Which, thankfully, didn't work," Artemis said.

Dick gave a small chuckle, "Man, I thought he was pissed at me for teaming up with his son… looks like I've made my first arch nemesis as Nightwing."

M'gann smiled at the younger's playful attitude. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Do you need more blankets?" Leave it to M'gann to be the perfect mother hen.

"I'm good, M'gann," Dick said. He took Zatanna's hand. "Could we, uh, have a minute?"

The team agreed to it and left the room. Wally poked his head back in and said, "Keep it PG, kiddies!"

Once they were alone, Zatanna brought Dick in for a kiss. When they pulled away, Zatanna said, "You wouldn't believe how worried I was when Artemis called me. I thought… I thought you were dying."

"I'm okay, Zee," Dick said, "Won't be doing much of anything for a week or two, but I'm okay."

Zatanna kissed his forehead. "Rest, okay? Don't push yourself too soon. I'd be embarrassed if my boyfriend died fighting a training robot."

"C'mon, I have too much pride to die like that."

"Dick, sleep."

"Okay, okay, _fine_."

Once she was positive Dick was asleep, Zatanna wove a spell to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

The first time they did it was slow, gentle. They were both unfamiliar with it, so they chose to take it slow.

Zatanna moaned as Dick kissed her lips, neck, collarbone, all the way down her stomach. Calloused hands caressed soft skin. Her hands are in his hair as they kiss.

For that time, they forget all about Zatanna, the mistress of magic, and Nightwing, the former teen wonder. It's just Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara, making love in her (soundproofed) room.

That night, they slept very well, no nightmare to haunt them as they slept side by side.

* * *

"I think we should end this."

The instant Dick said those six little words, guilt seemed to flood him.

"What?" Zatanna's eyes are starting to fill with tears, and Dick's cursing at himself for making her cry.

"This… this isn't fair to you, Zatanna," Dick said, "You almost got yourself killed because Deathstroke knew what you were to me. Because of me, you… you could've died."

"Dick… I don't blame you for that," Zatanna said, "I could never blame you for something like that.

"But that doesn't ease the guilt I'm feeling," Dick took her hands in his, "I love you, Zatanna, but I can't watch you get hurt because of me. I've lost too many people already. I'm so sorry… but I can't keep you safe. Your father, with or without Fate, would never forgive me if you got hurt because people like Deathstroke of the Joker used you to get to me."

"Dick-"

Dick gave Zatanna a helpless look. "Please… don't make this any harder than it is already. This is tearing me up on the inside, too… but it has to be done."

Zatanna kissed him on the cheek. "I understand…"

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. Eventually, he said, "I… I hope we can still be friends, Zee."

Dick left before he could change his mind.

"_I evol uoy…_"

* * *

Zatanna isn't that surprised when Dick shows up at her apartment a few days after Wally disappeared. To tell the truth, she saw it coming. It was only a matter of time before Dick got tired of being alone.

"Hey, Zee," Dick says quietly. He didn't wear that smirk that he'd have on almost all the time and his expressive blue eyes didn't show happiness.

In the back of her mind, Zatanna wonders if Dick was on antidepressants. But she doesn't ask.

"You're not okay, are you?"

Dick shakes his head. "No, I'm not… I'm far from it."

Zatanna grabs him by the wrist and has him sit on the couch. She leaves for a few minutes and comes back later with two cups of coffee. She hands him one of the cups and sits down next to him.

"Talk to me, Dick. I'm not Dinah, but I'm sure it'll help."

Dick tells her everything. And Zatanna listens to him, concern written on her face.

When he's done, Zatanna is embracing her ex. His face is buried into her shoulder, and he's close to tears. It isn't long until Zatanna finds herself kissing him, and Dick realizes he's kissing her back.

They manage to find their way to Zatanna's bedroom, even if they did bump into a few tables and shelves on the way.

When they made love that night, Zatanna keeps hearing Dick say the same thing over and over.

"_I love you… I __**need **__you…_"

* * *

As it turned out, Wally had only gotten himself caught in the speed force. After Dick personally made sure that Wally was who he said he was with various DNA tests and an interrogation, and after Wally had something to eat, the speedster told Dick something. Zatanna wasn't sure what, but she did hear Dick say, "You got it," and leave the Watchtower. He came back about twenty minutes later to hand Wally something. Then, in front of everyone, Wally proposed to Artemis.

And so, a month later, the wedding took place. Zatanna was Artemis' maid of honor, and Dick was Wally's best man. And after the couple said "I do," they kissed.

When Artemis threw the bouquet, Zatanna caught it.

Dick gave a speech at dinner, making sure it was very embarrassing for the speedster. (And it was, judging from the insane blush Wally got when Dick brought up a particularly embarrassing moment in time and Artemis' attempts to keep herself from laughing.)

At the end of the wedding, Dick wished them a happy honeymoon. Artemis said that they weren't sure where to go. Dick told her to take a look at the wedding gift he gave them.

Dick's wedding gift were two round trip tickets to Paris.

* * *

A few days after Artemis and Wally returned from their honeymoon, the newlyweds went on a double date with Dick and Zatanna.

"It's good to see you two got back together while I was… y'know," Wally said, "I mean, you two were idiots to end it."

"So I've been told," Dick said.

"I look forward to seeing your future babies," Artemis said, "They'll all have magical powers and great asses."

Zatanna giggled and Dick snorted at Wally's reaction. "What can I say," Artemis defended, "Dick has a great ass."

"You know it," Dick said, "But only my friends can say that. It's too awkward when Harley Quinn points it out." Dick stood, "And, speaking of the future…"

The acrobat pulled out something from his pocket.

"Zatanna, I was an idiot for letting you go the first time," Dick said, "But it made me realize that I really do love you. Nobody could ever take your place in my heart. Nobody. You helped me get through the painful moments of my life, and I don't think I'd even be here if it weren't for you." Dick got down on one knee, "So… will you marry me?"

Zatanna's eyes filled with tears of joy and a gasp escaped from her.

"Oh my god, Dick… yes! Yes!"

"Awww," Artemis said.

"It's about time," Wally said.

* * *

"Do you, Richard Grayson, take Zatanna Zatara as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Zatanna Zatara, take Richard Grayson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Applause fills the room as Zatanna and Dick kiss. When Zatanna throws the bouquet, M'gann catches it.

As Dick had done at Wally's wedding, Wally publically embarrassed his best friend (although Dick was laughing along with Zatanna). For now (and for the next week), there was no Nightwing or Zatanna, mistress of magic.

It was Dick Grayson and his lovely wife, Zatanna Zatara-Grayson.

Artemis smiled at her friends, "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"Rome," Zatanna said, "I hear it's beautiful this time of year."

"Not as beautiful as you, love," Dick said.

They didn't say anything when Artemis took a picture of them kissing.

* * *

**A/N: If you never played the floor is lava as a kid, then you didn't have a childhood.**

**AND I GOT MY LEARNER'S PERMIT! OHMYGAWD! (I'm so sorry.)**


	8. Tick Tick Boom

**A/N: This one's for "Tick Tick Boom" by The Hives. If you've NEVER heard them, then we can't be friends.**

* * *

**Tick Tick Boom**

* * *

**1) That One Time in the Coffin at Arkham Asylum**

_This is so not fun._

Zatanna and Robin, being the smallest of the team, were stuffed into a single coffin, while the rest of the team got their own. Now, they loved each other, and they've spooned and cuddled and mushy gushy stuff like that, but those were totally different.

This was a _coffin_. Spooning and cuddling in a _coffin_ was in no way fun or romantic.

_Tell me about it,_ Robin said through the psychic link, rolling his eyes, _I've been in coffins before with dead people… it was much more pleasant._

_Excuse me?! Did you just say spooning with a dead person in a coffin was better than doing the same thing with your girlfriend?_

_Zee, I didn't mean it that way!_

_Really?! You guys choose __**now**__ to have a fight?!_ Artemis' voice now filled their heads, and it wasn't that much better either.

_Butt out, Artemis, I need to kick my boyfriend's skinny little ass._

_Zee, really, I didn't mean it like that!_

_Really, now?! What did you mean?!_

_I just… I mean… dammit, I'm not going to win this, am I?_

_Nope._

_I'll… I'll just shut up now._

* * *

**2) That One Time in the Bathroom at Wally and Artemis' Apartment**

Zatanna and Dick were helping Wally and Artemis move into their new apartment. Dick had just come back from patrol, so he was still on a bit of an adrenaline rush (one that was slowly starting to fade to nothing). Zatanna, on the other hand, had nothing to do, so when Artemis asked if she could help, she practically _jumped_ at the chance.

"Do either of you want some coffee? I can run to Starbucks and get some," Artemis said.

"That's probably a bad idea," Dick said, "Remember the time I was given coffee after a mission?"

Zatanna glared at him, "Okay, how was I supposed to know that you'd go nuts?"

"Wally was telling you it'd be a bad idea!"

Zatanna looked at Artemis and said, "Just give us a few minutes." She grabbed Dick by the wrist and dragged him to the nearest room with a door.

This room just so happened to be the bathroom.

"Okay, really?! You're doing this now?!"

"Me? I was only saying that I probably shouldn't even have the coffee! I'm still on an adrenaline rush!"

"But did you _have _to say it was a bad idea?"

"Yes, I did! Everybody knows that I go insane if I have anything with sugar or caffeine in it! Bruce won't even let me have decaf coffee!"

"And?"

"And… I… she… you… dammit!"

"That's what I thought," Zatanna said with a smirk.

* * *

**3) That One Time at a Wayne Charity Ball**

"I hate coming to these things," Dick sighed, "They're the most boring things in the universe."

"I know," Zatanna said, "When my father used to perform at these things, I was always stuck backstage."

"You wanna go ditch and play video games in my room?"

"Won't Bruce kill us?"

"Probably. But it's better than hanging out here."

"And don't you have a speech to give?"

Dick didn't say anything.

"Please don't tell me you forgot," Zatanna said.

"I totally forgot," Dick said.

"You idiot! You do know how this will end, right?"

"I shouldn't answer this, right?"

"That's right."

"Fine, you win."

* * *

**4) That One Time at the Movie Theatre in Downtown Gotham**

"Dick, we are _**not**_ watching _R.I.P.D._"

"But-"

"_No._ We are going to watch _Smurfs 2_."

"But-"

Zatanna gave him a glare that would've made Batman's skin crawl.

"I'll shut up now."

* * *

**5) That One Time at Forever 21**

"Dick, does this dress make my butt looks big?"

"We both know this isn't going to turn out pretty, Zee."

"Answer the question."

Dick sighed. _Okay… what are my options? Lie to Zatanna and tell her she looks pretty and eventually get paid back for it in the future, or tell her the truth and decrease my chances of having kids?_

"Well?"

"I… I… um… yes… no! No! You look fine! I mean you still look hot, even if the dress did make your butt look big, which isn't a bad thing at all… not that I have an ass fetish or anything… or… or…"

The glare Zatanna gave him felt way worse than getting kicked in the 'nads.

* * *

**6) That One Time When Dick Won**

"I told you I'd do it next week, Zee! I'm really busy with this project for Batman."

"So Batman's more important than your girlfriend?"

"No! I'm just saying that I promised you a date next week, not this week."

"Show me proof!"

Dick grabbed his phone from the desk full of papers. "Wally was there. I think he'd know."

"Gimmie that!" Zatanna snatched the phone from Dick's hands and called Wally.

"Wally? It's Zatanna. Didn't Dick say that we'd go on a date this week? …What? That can't be right… Really? You're sure? Okay…"

"Well?"

Zatanna mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"I said that you were right."

Dick gave a smirk.

"I swear, Dick, if you-"

"I told you so! This time I _**was**_ right!"

Zatanna sighed, "Yes, you were… now shut the hell up."

* * *

**A/N: Yup.**


	9. Feeling This

**A/N: Whoa! It's been far too long, my friends... where to begin...**

**Well, I've been busy with marching band. We've got about three or four weeks left in the season, five if we go to state.**

**Also, I just haven't really been into Young Justice as much as I used to be. I'll try to complete as many projects as possible, though. Promise.**

**And I changed my username to reflect the fact that I'M STILL IN DENIAL OVER MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE'S BREAK UP EVEN AFTER SIX FUCKING MONTHS.**

* * *

**Feeling This**

* * *

It isn't anything new. It's normal to want something you can't have.

In Dick's case, it was Wally west.

There were a number of things that kept Dick away from Wally. For starters, Wally had a girlfriend. Second, he wasn't sure how Bruce would react to it. Third, Wally had a girlfriend. Fourth, he wouldn't know how this would affect his relationships with his friends and adoptive family. Finally, Wally had a girlfriend.

Did he mention that Wally had a girlfriend? That one was the big issue. He loved Artemis like a sister, he really did, but every time he saw her kiss Wally, he couldn't help but get this gross, disgusting feeling inside him- envy.

He wanted them to be happy, though… so he never cut in. Even if it was killing him a little on the inside.

* * *

Dick may have thought he was trying to do Wally a favor by staying away, but in reality, Wally wanted him, too.

Wally, of course, didn't want to hurt Artemis. They had finally gotten to the point where they didn't fight over everything, and Wally genuinely cared about Artemis' feelings. The kisses and just telling her that he loved her seemed to make her so happy… he shouldn't do that to her.

But, trying to stay in love with Artemis also began to unravel the friendship he had with Dick. Dick did have quite a few issues, issues that really made his life complicated. Wally was worried about him, of course, but Dick would always brush it off, telling everyone he was fine. Wally never had the chance to actually make sure that his friend was okay, because he was usually busy with the typical duties of being second-in-command of the team.

Sooner or later, though, reality would strike them both.

* * *

"You're what?"

The look of shock, dismay, and maybe even a little anger (Wally was never good at reading Dick's face, mask or no mask) made Wally regret his decision to leave the team.

"Dick… I can't keep doing this anymore," Wally said, "After what happened in China…"

"That wasn't your fault, Wally. I'm _fine_."

"Dick, I wasn't fast enough to get to you. You could've been killed!"

Dick narrowed his eyes, "Why would you care, anyway? You're always too busy sucking face with Artemis!"

"Hey, I-"

"I… just… just go. Good riddance!"

Dick stormed out of the room, leaving Artemis and Wally alone. Wally was a little offended and was close to going after him when Artemis stopped him.

"Give him a little time, Wally," she said, "He's already got enough to worry about… and you know about his… issues."

Wally nodded. "Yeah… maybe you're right."

* * *

Later on that night, Wally pretended not to be surprised when Dick called him to apologize.

"_Look, about what I said-"_

"Don't worry about it, man," Wally said, "I probably should've waited until you were a little less stressed out before telling you."

"_I guess I can't blame you for leaving. This life takes its toll on everyone,"_ Dick said, _"But… I'd never think that you of all people would want to leave."_

"Yeah… me neither. But I'm getting slow now… I'm not as useful as I used to be. I figure that it's best if I give it up before… y'know."

"_Yeah… I get it. This life's not for everyone._"

Wally's heart broke a little when he heard the sadness in Dick's voice. In all honesty, leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. But after nearly losing his best friend because he was too slow…

"Hey… why don't you come over tomorrow? Artemis is supposed to be away for, like, a week on a field trip to Italy, so it'll be just us and the dog."

"_Sure. I've still got a couple things to do, but I could probably convince Babs and Jason to do it. Kaldur's been saying that I need a break, anyway."_

"Great! See you tomorrow."

"_Bye, Walls._"

* * *

Dick had shown up the next day around noon, wearing his Blue Devils tee and black skinny jeans. A black backpack was slung over his shoulder, which Wally guessed was probably holding Dick's laptop, a few changes of clothing, and possibly his Nightwing suit. He had also brought his trumpet with him ("Dude, I have to practice or Rathaway will skin me alive! He's pushing me to try out for the Cavaliers!").

The two did what they usually did when it was just them being best friends. Playing games, eating pizza, playing with the dog, and everything in between.

The two were just laughing about nothing in particular when the feelings Wally had for Dick hit him hard.

_Man… he really has a cute laugh_…

And without a second thought, he's making out with his best friend.

At first, he wondered what the hell he was doing. The next thought was _holy shit, Dick is going to hate me_. Then, he finally realize that Dick was _kissing him back_.

It's a blur from there, as he later wakes up naked in bed with his best friend.

* * *

"What about Artemis, Wally?"

The question made Wally jump. Man, he just wasn't thinking when he… oh god, he was a terrible boyfriend.

"God… I don't even know, Dick," Wally sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. This really isn't helping at all."

Dick nodded. "It's okay… well, _this_ isn't okay, but… I mean… dammit. Look, Wally, I don't do this to Artemis. I mean, I love you… there, I fucking said it! I _**love**_ you… but I don't want to do this when you and Artemis are… y'know…"

Wally just nodded. There just wasn't much to say…

"I'll see you around, Walls… and I… um… maybe we should just forget that this ever happened."

* * *

"Wally, something's wrong. I know it."

Artemis was smart. That's why Wally prepared to be completely honest with her.

"Artemis… I'm so sorry, but while you were gone… Dick came over to apologize, and one thing led to another, and I kinda started making out with him and wesortofhadsexand-"

Artemis started laughing. Artemis was **fucking laughing**.

As soon as her laughing subsided, the ex-archer finally said, "Well… I guess I owe Zatanna twenty bucks."

"What the- you made a bet?"

"Yeah… I kinda figured you and Dick would probably end up together at some point…"

"But… you… you're not… y'know, pissed?"

Artemis sighed. "No, Wally. I'm not. In fact, I saw this coming. I learned about a month ago that Dick was crushing on you. So, I planned the trip to try to get you guys together."

"While you and I were still dating?"

"Yes. Now, stop talking to me, pick up the goddamn phone, and call your new boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, the ending was quite sudden... oh, well...**


	10. Obvious

**A/N: To make up for the long wait, I've thrown in a drabble for "Obvious" by Blink-182.**

* * *

**Obvious**

* * *

The music of My Chemical Romance, Mindless Self Indulgence, and Fall Out Boy could be heard from across the apartment that Wally and Dick shared.

Correction- the apartment they _used_ to share.

Wally watched from the doorway as Dick packed his things to _Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet_. Patrick Stump's vocals seem to make this all the more uncomfortable to the two, as each and every word sung was like adding acid to a cut.

"_Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?"_

"Dick, I-"

"Wally," Dick said, cutting him off, "Please don't make this any worse than it already is."

"I… I know it's not gonna help," Wally said, "But I'm sorry. I really am."

Dick stopped packing to glare at Wally. "You're right. It **doesn't** help. And I don't give a damn if you're sorry. Do… do you even know what that did to me? Seeing you and… and Roy… and…"

The secret hero just sighed and went back to packing.

"Dick…"

"Just shut up, Wally. Just…"

Dick didn't finish his sentence. He just went back to packing.

Eventually, after an hour, Dick was done. And as he set foot out the door, Wally grabbed his arm.

"Wait… I… I just…"

"It's too late for that, Wally," Dick said, "You've fucked up. I had just wished that I could've seen something so obvious."

And with that, he left.


End file.
